Crônicas de Amor e Confusão IX : Avassaladoras
by Dama 9
Summary: Depois de muito tempo Shura retorna a Sevilha, relembrando partes importantes de seu passado e revendo uma pessoa que mudou a sua vida. Presente de niver pra minha miga Saory san
1. De volta a terra natal

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo a Toca do Baco estava no mais completo silencio. Chegava até a ser estranho, mas havia um grande motivo para isso.

-Hei, para de me cutucar; Aioros resmungou.

-Não fui eu; a voz de Milo soou com um baixo sussurro.

-Fiquem quietos; Aishi reclamou.

-Ma petit, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? –Kamus perguntou, hesitante.

-Claro que sim, acha que eu e Ariadne trabalhamos tanto pra que? –Dionísio perguntou emburrado.

-Hei não precisa me chutar; o aquariano reclamou, ao receber um chute de alguém.

-Não fui eu; o ruivo falou, assoviando inocentemente.

-Kamus, abaixa esse cosmo, vai matar a gente de frio aqui; Saga reclamou.

-Já podemos acender a luz, não é legal ficar esse monte de gente amontoado aqui no escuro, alem do mais, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar; Milo pediu, em tom de suplica.

-O que quer dizer com isso, impiasto; Guilherme vociferou.

-Calma amor, deixa ele; Yuri falou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar escarlate, mesmo no escuro.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn; todos murmuraram, com sorrisos nada inocentes na direção do casal.

-Fiquem quietos, elas estão chegando; Ilyria avisou, abrindo uma frestinha na cortina da janela.

-Todos em seus lugares? –Saori perguntou, ouvindo um murmúrio de assentimento de todos.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! –o capricorniano resmungou, tentando chamar a atenção.

-Shura, fica quieto, não tenho mais fita isolante para colar na sua boca; Mú avisou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sair amordaçando um cavaleiro de ouro por ai.

-"Até ele"; o cavaleiro pensou, arqueando a sobrancelha, lembrando-se de que todos aprontaram aquela para si, tudo porque batera o pé se recusando a contar aquilo; ele pensou.

-Fiquem quietos logo; Saori mandou.

Todos ficaram imóveis ao ouvirem a porta se abrindo. E três vozes animadas soarem na entrada.

-Estranho, porque ta escuro aqui? –Silvana perguntou, enquanto era delicadamente empurrada pela autora das crônicas, para dentro da Toca.

-Não é nada, deve ser um fuzil queimado; Margarida tentou justificar, entrando junto.

-Isso mesmo, o Dionísio já deve ter ido arrumar; Jéssy falou, com o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!

-Vocês ouviram isso? –Silvana perguntou desconfiada.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –Margarida fingiu uma tosse repentina. –Acho que vou ficar resfriada, deve ser isso, fico tossindo a qualquer momento; ela tentou justificar.

-Ahn! Vocês não estão aprontando algo, estão? –Silvana perguntou desconfiada, lembrando-se de como as duas apareceram do nada em sua casa, lhe arrastando para a Toca do Baco, no momento em que mais queria ficar em casa. O que lhe soou de certa forma meio suspeito.

-Nãooooooooooooooooo; as duas ficwriters falaram, prontamente.

-Então porque esse silêncio todo? –ela perguntou, ainda mais desconfiada.

-Bem...; Jéssy balbuciou, por onde iriam começar. –A culpa é toda do Shura; ela falou a queima roupa.

-O que? –Silvana quase gritou.

-Olha, a Jéssy deu duas opções para ele, mas ele foi muito teimoso. Dizendo que o que tínhamos planejado ia ficar meio impróprio para o horário e que a outra opção ele não queria que todos ficassem sabendo; Margarida explicou.

-Isso mesmo, a gente queria fazer uma surpresa. E de quebra fazer a alegria da mulherada que acompanha as crônicas, mas ai você sabe, recebemos algumas cartinhas com ameaças de morte, lenta e dolorosa de alguns dourados, então fomos obrigadas a reconsiderar; Jéssy falou, tentando não rir, ao imaginar o complô que Kamus, Saga, Aiolia e Guilherme estavam armando quando souberam que suas respectivas namoradas, ficaram bastante empolgadas com a festa surpresa na Toca.

Todos ficaram em silencio sem se mexer, quando a temperatura começou a baixar novamente.

-Ai; Kamus gritou, quando Saga propositalmente pisou em seu pé. –Porque fez isso idiota?

-É impressão a minha ou eu ouvi a voz do Kamus? –Silvana perguntou, voltando-se para as duas.

-Impressão a sua; Margarida falou.

-Uhn! Não sei; ela murmurou. –Eu conheço vocês duas, a julgar pela Jéssy ela adora colocar o Shu em certas situações que é melhor não comentar, mas o que vocês fizeram com ele? –Silvana perguntou, se conhecia bem aquelas duas, o que tinha absoluta certeza de conhecer, sabia que o pobre cavaleiro não pudera contra as duas juntas.

-Bem...; as duas balbuciaram.

**-SURPRESA. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO;**

Todos gritaram, quando as luzes se acenderam, balões foram estourados e uma infinidade de pessoas aproximava-se da ficwriter para cumprimentá-la.

-Ahn; Silvana murmurou, piscando confusa, tentando assimilar a idéia.

-Acho que a ficha não caiu; Jéssy comentou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa;

-Não mesmo; Margarida falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Vocês...; Ela começou, aproximando-se das duas.

-Bem, as surpresas ainda não acabaram; as duas falaram com um sorriso maior que o do gato da Alice.

**-MÚ, MOSTRA PRA ELA;** Jéssy gritou, chamando pelo ariano.

-Ahhhhhh seu idiota; Shura gritou, quando o ariano arrancou dos lábios dele a fita isolante que fora usada para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

A parede de pessoas que escondia o cavaleiro se desfez. Mostrando-o lindo, sarado e maravilho. Vestido completamente de preto, com seu charme natural, reforçado pelos dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, os cabelos arrepiados levemente umedecidos e para fechar com chave de ouro, um nada discreto laço vermelho em sua cabeça. Enquanto permanecia delicadamente escoltado por Mú, para que não arrumasse uma oportunidade de sair correndo, antes de dar o presente da aniversariante.

Silvana arqueou a sobrancelha, sem saber o que fazia primeiro. Jogava o cavaleiro dentro do carro e levava pra casa. Ou se tentava matar uma das ficwriter por ter-lhe aprontado essa. Embora a surpresa não tenha sido ruim, já que acaba levando o Shura pra casa no final.

-Vamos, começa a contar; Mú falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, empurrando-o pra frente.

-Mas...; Ele falou, com os orbes brilhando suplicando para alguém tirá-lo dali.

-Shura, a culpa foi sua; Jéssy falou numa calma tão assustadora que Shaka saiu de fininho, antes que Aaliah acabasse gostando da idéia e sobrasse pra ele. –A gente tinha pensado só em te colocar dentro de uma caixa de presentes gigante, com uma tanguinha de streeper, uma gravatinha borboleta, e te fazer dançar aquela musica It´s Raining Man, mas você que complicou tudo; a ficwirter falou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Não era, mas quem se importa... XD

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh; algumas garotas murmuraram em tom de reprovação.

-Até você Marin? –Aiolia reclamou, surpreso.

-Bem, festa é festa né. Só to dando um apoio moral pras garotas; a amazona falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar inocente.

-Bem, avaliando por essa perspectiva; Silvana começou, com um largo sorriso, que fez até Kamus de Aquário gelar. –Começa logo;

-Sil, por favor, você que diz me amar do coração, me tira dessa; ele pediu, enquanto todos já começavam a se acomodar em varias mesas, deixando apenas algumas cadeiras no centro para as ficwriters e o 'presente'.

-Shura; Jéssy e Margarida falaram serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Ta certo, vocês venceram; ele falou, sentando-se na cadeira.

-E você tinha alguma duvida de que isso não ia acontecer? –Saga perguntou sarcástico.

-Hei, o aniversário da Jéssy ta longe, mas você não escapa da próxima; Shura falou, lançando um olhar mortal para o geminiano. –E não adianta se esconder atrás da Saori, Aioros. Porque não me esqueci que você também está envolvido nisso; ele completou.

-Vamos começar logo; Jéssy falou, vendo que os dois cavaleiros pareciam querer se esconder em baixo da mesa.

-Se vocês querem assim, vamos lá então; ele falou, dando um suspiro.

Abriu um sorriso charmoso, arrasa corações. Passou a mão levemente entre os fios arrepiados, jogando algumas gotículas de água sobre o chão. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira. Pronto pra começar.

-Acho que não precisa fazer pose pra contar uma historia; Kamus resmungou, vendo Aiolia e Guilherme concordarem.

-Deixa ele, quando acabar nós acertamos as contas com ele, por causa daquele lance do streeper; Guilherme falou, com um sorrisinho diabólico, vendo os dois concordarem.

-Silvana, esse é o presente de aniversario que a Jéssy achou que mais se adequava a você. Espero que goste; Shura falou.

Todos assentiram, quando ele começou a contar.

* * *

**... Crônicas de Amor e Confusão IX - AVASSALADORAS...**

**Capitulo 1: De Volta a Terra Natal.**

**I – O Convite.**

Lançou um olhar demorado para o papel que tinha em mãos. Fechou os olhos, dando um suspiro cansado. Nossa! Quanto tempo já se passara; ele pensou.

**Em cada janela**

**Uma luz acesa**

Observou atentamente as luzes da cidade se acenderem da janela do quarto, nunca iria imaginar que voltaria ali, daquela forma.

**Em cada coração solitário**

**Uma incerteza**

-Shura, ta pronto? –Milo perguntou, entrando despreocupadamente no quarto do cavaleiro, enquanto terminava o laço da gravata.

-Milo, eu não sei; ele confessou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

**Aqui dentro o tempo**

**Parece que não tem mais fim**

-Olha; Milo começou, sentando-se na beira da cama. –Sou péssimo para esse tipo de coisa, mas sabe que pode contar comigo cara; ele completou.

-...; Shura assentiu, foi exatamente por isso que estava ali; ele pensou.

**-Lembrança-**

-Dia difícil, Shura? –alguém perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, nas escadarias de Capricórnio.

-Uh! –ele murmurou, virando-se e deparando-se com o olhar curioso de Milo sobre si.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Milo insistiu. –Dificilmente te encontro por aqui, ainda mais com essa cara; ele comentou.

-Que cara? –Shura perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-De conformado; ele respondeu com simplicidade, vendo-o voltar-se para si surpreso.

-Como?

-Parece que você perdeu uma batalha e se conformou com a derrota; ele explicou. –Resumindo, você com essa cara, acaba de admitir que não existe nada que possa mudar o que você ficou sabendo, por meio disso ai; Milo completou, apontando o envelope que ele tinha em mãos.

Shura suspirou cansado. Preferia mil vezes o Milo abusado e atrevido, do que aquele que parecia ter o poder de ler sua mente.

-Talvez; respondeu, vagamente.

-Quer falar sobre isso? –Milo perguntou.

-Adiantaria?

-Não se isso for um convite de casamento; Milo brincou, porém parou assustado ao vê-lo assentir. –Por favor, não diga que isso é um convite de casamento, de alguma garota que você já foi apaixonado?

-Você tem certeza que treinou em Milos, porque poderia muito bem fazer um estagio para profeta em Delfos; Shura falou, sem conseguir evitar o sarcasmo impregnado na voz.

-...; Milo abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

**Aqui dentro o tempo**

**Parece que não tem mais fim**

-Não vou te deixar voltar para a casa sem ao menos falar com ela; Milo continuou.

-Ela deve achar que estou morto; o cavaleiro falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mais um motivo para irmos. Creio que foi por isso mesmo que a sua mãe te enviou o convite; o Escorpião falou.

-Sabe, fico pensando se as coisas não seriam diferentes, se-...; Ele não completou, deixando as palavras morrerem em seus lábios.

**E lá fora agora**

**Alguém espera por mim**

-Agora você nunca vai saber; Milo falou, paciente.

-Você não é a primeira pessoa que me fala isso; Shura murmurou com um sorriso triste.

-Quem foi à outra? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-Shina; Shura respondeu, ignorando a surpresa dele.

**Se as coisas são como devem ser**

**Avassaladoras serão**

**Nossas vidas**

**Então**

-Existem coisas que não tem como sabermos, sem vivê-las antes; ele completou, lembrando-se de quais eram as circunstancias que fizeram a amazona lhe falar isso;

-Concordo com ela; Milo balbuciou. –Você nunca vai saber se realmente era para você estar naquele altar esperando a Silvana entrar ou não; ele completou.

-...; Shura assentiu, com um olhar perdido.

**Quando eu não caibo em mim**

**O mundo cabe na palma da minha mão**

-Agora vamos logo, que ainda hoje pegamos o avião de volta; Milo falou se levantando.

-...; Shura assentiu.

Talvez fosse uma loucura o que estava fazendo, mas pelo menos precisava enterrar parte daquele passado de vez. Sem arrependimentos.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se da imagem sorridente de uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos que caiam numa cascata cacheada até o meio das costas e orbes de mesma cor. A via correr até si, normalmente com uma flor entre as mãos delicadas, tentando lhe arrastar para brincar no jardim.

Observou-se uma ultima vez no espelho, vestia um tenro preto de linho com uma camisa branca, optou por não usar gravata, apenas a gola da camisa já parecia lhe sufocar.

**-Lembrança-**

O dia amanhecera ensolarado, as duas crianças andavam a passos rápidos pela rua, enquanto as mães tentavam alcançá-los, ou pelo menos, tentar acompanhar o pique dos dois, que pareciam nunca se cansar.

**-SHURA. SILVANA; **As mães os chamaram.

-Essas crianças; uma das Sras falou, suspirando cansada.

-O Shura sempre se deu bem com a Silvana, Emilia. É normal que ele fique mais agitado quando estão juntos; Rosário falou paciente.

-Eu sei; Emilia falou sorrindo. –Mas sabe, ainda estou pensando naquilo;

-O que? –Rosário perguntou ao ver o olhar desanimado da amiga.

-Que Miguel quer levá-lo para estudar na Grécia; ela explicou.

-Talvez seja bom para ele; Rosário falou.

Sabia que desde que a amiga perdera o marido há pouco tempo, deixando o garoto e mais duas meninas com um ano de diferença cada uma, ela teria de lidar com algumas coisas, por vezes difíceis de serem explicadas.

Miguel o padrinho de Shura, sugerira levá-lo para a Grécia. Alegando que seria melhor para o garoto, teria melhores condições de estudar entre outras coisas. Mas a mãe do menino ainda relutava em deixá-lo ir. Seu sexto sentido de mãe, lhe dizia que deixar o pequeno ir, era o mesmo que entregá-lo aos chacais, deixando-o longe de seu colo e de sua proteção.

-Eu o queria aqui comigo, mas Miguel me disse que vai ser melhor pra ele; Emilia falou, dando um suspiro triste.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você vai para a Grécia, não é? –Silvana perguntou, sentando-se em um balançando na praça central, deixando as perninhas penderem despreocupadas pelo ar.

-Minha mãe não falou nada ainda; Shura respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Posso ir com você? –ela perguntou, inocentemente.

-Não; ele respondeu, prontamente.

-Porque? –a garotinha perguntou, com os olhos marejados, fazendo beicinho.

-Porque não quero nenhum pervertido tentando te atacar; ele respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo com ar emburrado, porém com a face levemente corada.

-Sério? –ela perguntou animada, vendo-o assentir.

-Sério; ele respondeu, num resmungo, sentindo a face ficar escarlate no momento que a garotinha saltou do balanço, saltando sobre si. Fazendo com que ambos fossem ao chão. –Silvana; Shura falou, assustado com a reação da jovem, que apenas lhe deu um beijo suave sobre a bochecha.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

**Cada passo que repito**

**Não é igual ao de antes**

-"É melhor eu ir logo, antes que desista"; ele pensou, saindo do quarto, com um sobretudo pendurado no braço.

Encontrou com Milo lhe esperando na frente do elevador. Somente o Escorpião para lhe deixar fazer uma loucura daquelas, mas agradecia a ele, talvez pudesse se arrepender mais tarde por não ter pelo menos tentando.

**Continua...**


	2. Sem arrependimentos

**Capitulo 2: Sem Arrependimentos.**

**I – A Igreja.**

Mais e mais pessoas desciam de seus carros, caminhando para a igreja de Andaluzia. Toda a volta do local era iluminada por archotes dando um ar mais místico aquela noite.

-Vamos? –Milo perguntou, enquanto estacionava o carro de aluguel na entrada lateral da igreja.

-...; Shura assentiu.

Só queria se despedir, pela ultima vez. Apenas para poder voltar para a casa com a consciência tranqüila de que o caminho que escolhera era o certo. Sem ressentimentos ou incertezas do que poderia ser diferente ou não; ele pensou.

**O que ficou para trás**

**É o que me espera adiante**

Aproximou-se com cautela para não ser notado. Passaram pela lateral da igreja entrando por uma porta discreta que levava a algumas salas, normalmente onde eram dadas as aulas de catecismo as crianças, ou os cursinhos para os noivos de primeira viajem.

Entre essas portas, estava a sala que servia para as noivas, para que ficassem até a hora de entrar, não tendo que se locomover por longas distancias até a igreja correndo o risco de estragar o vestido e etc...

-Fiquei aqui e me avise se aparecer alguém; Shura falou, deixando um Milo super curioso para fora.

**Se as coisas são como devem ser**

**Avassaladoras serão**

**Nossas vidas**

**Então...**

Seguiu a passos rápidos por um corredor, deparando-se com uma porta de mogno, sabia exatamente o que estava ali, ou melhor, quem.

**-Lembranças-**

-Vem Shura; Silvana falou, arrastando-o para dentro da igreja.

Aquele era o ultimo dia que estariam juntos, pois no dia seguinte ele iria para Atenas com Miguel. O padrinho finalmente convencera a mãe do menino que ele deveria ir.

Queria realmente contar a ela que não era apenas para estudar, e sim, para tornar-se um cavaleiro, seu sucessor pela armadura de ouro de Capricórnio, mas era algo que infelizmente deveria permanecer em segredo.

-Calma; ele pediu, desviando dos bancos.

Ah se Emilia soubesse que estavam correndo dentro da igreja de novo, certamente teriam sérios problemas; ele pensou, seguindo-a. Mais admitia que estava curioso, Silvana lhe chamara para brincar e o arrastava até ali querendo lhe mostrar algo, mas o que?

Entraram por um corredor próximo ao confissionario, conhecia aquele caminho, era o mesmo da escolinha de catecismo, mas achou estranho que passaram por lá e ela continuou a andar.

-Silvana, aonde vamos? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Olha; a jovem falou num sussurro abrindo uma porta.

Era uma espécie de quarto, em um canto havia uma penteadeira com escovas e apetrechos para o cabelo em cima, do outro lado um conjunto de duas poltronas, um banheiro e por fim, um grande manequim de contornos femininos com um belo vestido branco.

Confuso o garoto voltou-se para ela, mas parou, vendo-a com um olhar encantado para o local.

-Não é lindo? –ela perguntou, num sussurro.

-...; Ele assentiu, seguindo com ela para dentro do lugar, tentando entender o que se passava na mente da jovem, para estarem ali agora.

-Um dia quando eu me casar vai ser aqui; Silvana falou, com a face enrubescida, aproximando-se do belo vestido branco.

-E quem seria o noivo? –Shura perguntou, sem saber ao certo o porque daquilo lhe incomodar.

-Não sei; ela respondeu, inocentemente.

-Como? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu gosto de alguém, mas não sei se ele gosta de mim, ainda mais agora que ele vai embora e eu não posso ir junto; Silvana respondeu, abaixando a cabeça com os orbes marejados.

-Silvana não chora; Shura pediu aflito, ao ouvir os soluços.

Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a ternamente, afagando-lhe as melenas castanhas.

-Promete que não vai se esquecer de mim? –ele perguntou de repente, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos em seu queixo.

-Só se você não se esquecer de mim; ela respondeu, sentindo-o afastar-lhe a franja enroladinha da frente da testa.

-Prometo; Shura respondeu num sussurro.

Viu-a corar furiosamente ao vê-lo se aproximar, sentiu o coração disparar e a respiração descontrolar-se. Silvana serrou os orbes, sentindo os lábios quentes dele sobre os seus. Era um toque casto e inocente, porém que dizia muito mais do que qualquer palavra.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

**Quando eu não caibo mais em mim**

**O mundo cabe na palma da minha mão.**

Respirou fundo, dando dois toques na porta...

-Pode entrar, mãe; ele ouviu uma voz feminina falar do outro lado.

Girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta de mogno. Parou extasiado diante da visão que tinha.

Os longos cabelos cacheados agora estavam lisos, presos em uma trança perfeita que ia até o meio das costas com pequenos e delicados cristais entrelaçados entre os fios, os enfeitando. A pele bronzeada dos ombros estava à mostra devido ao corpete do vestido, desprovido de alças. As curvas esguias eram delineadas pelo vestido branco, cuja cauda de cetim ia até o chão.

Uma delicada coroa de cristais estava sobre a cabeça. Numa poltrona em um canto do quarto, estava o véu que ela usaria e que completava o conjunto.

Observou-a atentamente e em silêncio durante alguns segundos, que não soubera dizer quanto.

-Mãe pode me ajd-...; Ela parou ao virar-se e dar de cara com o cavaleiro ali.

Há quanto tempo desejara ver aqueles olhos castanhos; ele pensou. Estava linda, agora a poucos passos de seguir um caminho para bem longe do seu.

-Shura; Silvana sussurrou, ao constatar que era realmente ele.

**Cada passo que repito**

**Não é igual ao de antes.**

-Você esta linda; ele falou, com um sorriso suave, mas até mesmo ela pode ver que era um sorriso triste, o que fez um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Obrigada; ela falou, desviando o olhar e indo até o véu. –Pensei que estivesse em Atenas, ou melhor, morto; Silvana falou, sem encará-lo.

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso. Como ela sabia sobre isso?

-Sabe, a idéia de você estudando em Atenas doida bem menos do que saber que você tinha morrido; ela falou seca, enquanto aproximava-se do espelho para colocar o véu.

-Quem lhe disse isso; ele balbuciou.

-Puff! –Shura a ouviu murmurar. Embora estivesse nervoso, sorriu. Como sentia saudades daquele gênio da jovem; ele pensou.

**-Lembrança-**

Havia acabado a faculdade. Finalmente ela pensou sorrindo, enquanto desembarcava no aeroporto internacional de Atenas. Como presente de formatura, sua mãe lhe dera uma viagem de presente para a Grécia, mal podia conter a ansiedade, finalmente poderia vê-lo.

Emilia vivia recebendo cartas do filho, mas se vira Shura depois que ele partira, foram uma ou duas vezes, quando ele voltava com Miguel. Eram viagens muito rápidas de no máximo dois dias, dizendo que ele não podia se afastar da escola, mas com o tempo as visitas foram reduzindo até tornarem-se completamente nulas.

Agora queria aproveitar essa oportunidade e revê-lo; ela pensou, apertando a alça da mala de viagens em suas mãos. Respirou fundo, entrando no primeiro táxi que encontrou, entregou o endereço ao motorista.

Viu o mesmo olhar surpreso para o local que ela pedia para ir. Já ouvira muitos falarem daquele lugar, alias, já levara muitos até lá, mas ela parecia uma garota normal, o que será que pretendia ir fazer? –o motorista se perguntou, enquanto ligava o carro, seguindo viagem.

-Aqui estamos Srta, deseja que a espere? –ele perguntou, parando em frente a uma construção secular. Grandes colunas gregas, arquitetura antiga e uma aula de historia se quisesse, mas tinha outras coisas pra fazer no momento.

-Não é necessário, obrigada; Silvana falou, pagando a corrida e descendo do táxi.

Viu o carro amarelo sumir de suas vistas, enquanto via-se nas proximidades do teatro a céu aberto, da Acrópole. Ouviu algumas pessoas murmurarem passando por si, com roupas pretas e rostos tristes. Franziu o cenho.

-"O que esta acontecendo?"; ela se perguntou, sentindo uma estranha inquietação.

-O que será de nós se algum dia todos eles partirem? -uma Sra lamentou-se, passando por Silvana.

-Com licença Sra; Silvana falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que deseja Srta?

-Estou procurando por Shura, ouvi dizer que ele vive aqui perto; Silvana explicou.

Viu a face da mulher adquirir uma expressão ainda mais triste, o que lhe deixou aflita.

-Venha comigo, vou lhe levar até alguém que pode lhe explicar tudo; a Sra falou, notando que a jovem não era dali e parecia não saber de nada.

Seguindo a Sra, Silvana chegou ao Teatro da Acrópole, onde muitas pessoas estavam reunidas, que nem mesmo os acentos eram suficientes. Notou que nas primeiras fileiras, um grupo sério de homens estava sentado, todos vestindo túnicas pretas, como se estivessem de luto.

-Sr Shaka; a Sra falou, dirigindo-se a um homem alto de longos cabelos dourados.

-Sim; ele falou virando-se para ela. Silvana franziu o cenho, se perguntando porque ele estava de olhos fechados.

-Essa jovem procura por Shura de Capricórnio, Sr; ela explicou.

Shaka voltou-se para a jovem que sentiu o corpo estremecer, como se uma corrente de energia estática houvesse passado em volta de si. Engoliu em seco, quem eram aquelas pessoas? E o que ela queria dizer, ao referir-se ao amigo como Shura de Capricórnio?

-Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso; ele falou, se levantando.

A Sra assentiu, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia e se afastando. Silvana viu-a partir, quase suplicando para que ficasse e lhe explicasse tudo. Não queria ficar na presença de tantas pessoas que lhe eram estranhas e que só faziam aquela inquietação aumentar.

-Não se preocupe Srta, já vou lhe explicar tudo; Shaka falou, calmamente.

-Uhn? –Silvana murmurou surpresa, imaginando se ele poderia realmente ler seus pensamentos.

-Poderia me acompanhar, por favor? –ele perguntou, indicando-lhe uma outra saída da acrópole, próxima ao palco.

-...; Silvana assentiu, seguindo com ele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aquele lugar era frio e sem vida, mas também não podia esperar outra coisa de um lugar como aquele; ela pensou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem impiedosas por seus olhos. Sentiu o corpo pesar, fazendo seus joelhos estremecerem. Apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo o cavaleiro a seu lado rapidamente lhe amparar antes que caísse.

-Srta; Shaka falou, preocupado.

-Ele morreu; ela murmurou, em desespero.

Shaka assentiu, sem saber o que fazer naquela situação. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do cavaleiro, aproximando-se tremula da lapide com o símbolo do signo de Capricórnio entalhado sobre o mármore.

Respirava com dificuldade, sentia seu coração se dilacerar a cada segundo que permanecia ali parada, olhando para aquela lapide, como se isso fosse fazê-la se abrir e ele sair de lá, como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas a realidade era outra e muito mais cruel.

-Ele era um bravo cavaleiro, morreu lutando pelo que acreditava; Shaka falou, parando atrás dela, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Fechou os olhos novamente, elevando aos céus uma prece silenciosa. Antes de levantar-se e acompanhar o cavaleiro para fora daquele mausoléu no centro do cemitério do santuário, dando um ultimo adeus. Agora, só lhe restava voltar para casa, mas nunca mais seria a mesma. Uma parte de si ficaria ali, sempre com ele; ela pensou, tentando inutilmente parar as ultimas lagrimas.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Espera, eu te ajudo; ele falou prontamente, fechando a porta e aproximando-se da jovem.

Silvana respirou fundo, tentando fazer as mãos pararem de tremer se não acabaria rasgando o véu.

**O que ficou para trás**

**É o que me leva adiante**

Sentiu o toque quente do cavaleiro em seus ombros, um leve estremecimento correu seu corpo, fazendo-a engolir em seco. Com um olhar entretido, Shura prendeu o véu de forma delicada sobre a tiara.

-Pronto; ela o ouviu murmurar, tirando-lhe completamente de suas lembranças.

-Porque voltou, Shura? –Silvana perguntou, fechando os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço.

-Vim desejar boa sorte a uma grande amiga; ele respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura delicadamente, fazendo-a encostar as costas sobre seu peito, instintivamente aconchegando-se entre seus braços, enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem.

-Porque? –ela perguntou, sentindo os orbes marejarem novamente.

-Porque você merece uma vida que eu não posso te oferecer; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Mas...; Silvana falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Sou um cavaleiro Silvana, um cavaleiro de Atena que luta para proteger essa Terra e as pessoas que ama. Agora o mundo esta em paz, mas eu continuo sendo um cavaleiro e essa é a minha missão; ele falou, com um olhar sereno tocando-lhe a face.

-Há alguns anos atrás fui a Atenas te procurar e soube o que aconteceu; ela falou, desviando o olhar.

-Você contou a minha mãe? –Shura perguntou, surpreso.

-...; Silvana negou com um aceno. –Não tive coragem e algum tempo depois, ela me contou que continuava recebendo cartas suas e eu achei estranho, mas preferi não falar nada, já era difícil de mais sem que ela soubesse; ela completou.

-...; Shura assentiu, lembrando-se que foram apenas sete meses que estivera oficialmente morto, mas que depois tudo voltara aparentemente ao normal e apenas dissera a sua mãe que devido a trabalhos e provas na faculdade não pudera responder logo as cartas; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, ainda recriminando-se por não ter conseguido contar a ela a verdade.

-Mas você esta vivo, porque voltou só agora? –Silvana perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Para te dizer uma coisa; ele falou, afastando-se parcialmente, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

-O que? –a jovem perguntou hesitante.

-Desejo que seja feliz e que siga seu caminho sem arrependimentos pelo que ficou para trás. Uma das coisas que aprendi é guardar as lembranças boas em um lugar especial do coração e as ruins tomá-las como experiência e apoio para sempre seguir; Shura falou, fitando-lhe intensamente. –Você tem um destino a cumprir e eu tenho o meu, não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz, às vezes a gente erra, mas só assim para aprendermos;

-Porque esta me dizendo isso? –Silvana perguntou, com a voz chorosa.

-Só queria que soubesse; Shura sussurrou. –Não me perdoaria se não lhe falasse isso;

-Você sempre foi assim; ela falou sorrindo, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto.

-Seja feliz; ele completou, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

-Você também; Silvana respondeu, -Sabe, durante muito tempo desejei que fosse você lá; ela falou, numa confissão espontânea.

-O que? –ele murmurou surpreso.

-Sempre sonhei como seria ver você voltar? O que faríamos juntos? Ou o que aconteceria depois? Mas aquele dia que fui a Atenas achei que meu mundo tinha acabado ao saber que você tinha morrido. Tanto tempo longe de casa, sabe-se lá pelo que passou; ela falou em meio a um soluço. –Tentei seguir em frente, sabia que você não ia querer que eu desistisse e bem, estou aqui agora;

-...; Ele assentiu, secando-lhe as lágrimas. –Esse é o jogo da vida, muitos perdem e outros ganham, mas no fim, só as coisas vividas é que importam.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar em Sevilha? –ela perguntou, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parecem de cair de uma vez.

-Volto daqui a pouco para Atenas; Shura respondeu.

-Mas e sua mãe, sabe que você esta aqui? –Silvana perguntou, surpresa.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno. –Quando ela me mandou o convite, eu disse que não poderia vir, mas digamos que um bom amigo me trouxe de volta a razão; o capricorniano falou, com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se de como fora arrastado por Milo até ali, mas tinha muito a agradecer a ele.

-Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? -ela falou, incerta.

-O qu-...;

A pergunta morreu em seus lábios, ao vê-la se aproximar com um olhar diferente, que fê-lo pensar como aquela garotinha que conhecera durante a infância mudara, transformando-se em uma mulher que a cada segundo lhe surpreendia.

Ergue-se na ponta dos pés, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, as respirações chocavam-se contra ambas as faces, de maneira ansiosas. Há quanto tempo esperavam por aquilo, muito ou tão pouco, talvez agora nunca saberiam.

Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo casto e sutil, sentindo-o enlaçá-la pela cintura intensificando mais aquele contato entre ambos.

Uma estranha onda de torpor parecia envolvê-los, fazendo-os simplesmente esquecerem o que estava lá fora, ou dos caminhos distintos que seguiriam quando ambos atravessassem a porta de mogno.

-Shura; Milo falou, batendo na porta.

Afastaram-se rapidamente, o cavaleiro voltou-se na direção da porta.

-As ruas estão ficando cheias, ta na hora de ir; ele avisou.

-Bem, é aqui que nos despedimos; Shura falou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-...; Silvana assentiu, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios e a face levemente enrubescida. –Até algum dia, meu amigo; ela completou, dando-lhe um último abraço.

-Até; ele respondeu, afastando-se.

Abriu a porta, fechando-a em seguida, respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na mesma.

-"Missão cumprida"; o cavaleiro pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Silvana observou durante um bom tempo a porta fechada, que mal a viu sendo aberta novamente, mas agora quem entrava por ela era Rosário, que parecia bastante apressada.

-Menina, ta quase na hora; rosário falou, se aproximando. –Silvana, ta me ouvindo?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, piscando.

-O que foi? –Rosário perguntou, vendo-a com ar aéreo.

-Nada, não; a jovem respondeu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-É uma pena que Shura não pode vir; a mãe comentou, enquanto verificava se o véu estava bem preso a tiara. -Emilia e as meninas já chegaram;

-É, uma pena; ela murmurou de forma enigmática, enquanto observava-se no espelho, vendo que tudo estava em perfeita ordem.

-Mas vamos logo, a noiva pode chegar atrasada, mas não tanto; a mãe brincou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entraram no carro saindo rapidamente da igreja, era hora de voltar para a casa, ou melhor, para o caminho que escolhera; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Hei! Porque não me falou que você tinha duas irmãs? –Milo perguntou de repente, chamando-lhe a atenção e poderia jurar que sentiu um ar meio ressentido na voz do Escorpião.

-Como? –Shura perguntou, com os orbes estreitos de fora perigosa.

-Nada não; Milo falou, com um sorriso nervoso, era melhor deixar para comentar sobre isso depois. –Mas e ai? Deu tudo certo?

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, apoiando o braço na janela, vendo as ruas passarem velozes diante de seus olhos, enquanto dirigiam-se ao aeroporto. –Deu tudo certo; ele respondeu.

**#Fim#

* * *

**

Uma suave melodia tomou conta do lugar e logo muitos casais iam para a pista, ou como outros que apenas aproveitavam a comodidade do bar para conversarem sobre coisas banais ou principalmente sobre o final surpreendente da crônica que o cavaleiro contara há pouco.

Enquanto Silvana ainda recebia os últimos comprimentos daqueles que chegaram de ultima hora, as duas se afastaram indo em direção ao bar.

-Sabe, eu ainda sou a favor daquele lance do streeper; Margarida comentou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Você fala isso porque não é você lá; Shura resmungou, sentando-se ao lado delas numa das mesas.

-Certamente; ela rebateu.

-Por favor, sem discussões; Jéssy pediu. –Mas admita Shura, não foi tão difícil; ela provocou.

-Puff; o cavaleiro resmungou, enquanto chamava o barman.

-Ou ainda posso reconsiderar a idéia do streeper; a autora completou.

-Não, não foi; ele falou tão baixo que elas quase não conseguiram ouvir.

-Não sei de vocês, mas essa festa ta muito boa; Silvana falou animada, juntando-se ao grupo. –Hei que cara é essa Shura? –ela perguntou, vendo-o emburrado.

-Ele ainda esta bravo por causa do lance da tanguinha de streeper e o laço vermelho; Jéssy respondeu, com um sorriso igual ao gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

-Ah, que pena; Silvana murmurou.

-Até você? –ele perguntou indignado.

-O que eu posso fazer, quem manda você ser um dos 'Sex Symbols' de Saint Seya; ela falou, dando de ombros, sentando-se em uma cadeira vaga.

-...; O viram entreabrir os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram, devido ao choque da espontaneidade da garota.

-Por falar nisso, a gente poderia fazer uma campanha, tipo assim,** 'Não deixem de votar! Se vocês acham que a série tem de se chamar Saint Gold',** porque, por favor, né. Quem vê pensa que essa história só tem cavaleiro de bronze; Margarida reclamou torcendo o nariz.

-Concordo, poderíamos incentivar o pessoal a votar colocando uma foto do Shu de tanguinha num outdoor promovendo a campanha; Jéssy falou rindo, vendo o cavaleiro ficar cada vez mais vermelho, ainda mais por conhecer bem aquelas três e saber aquilo era bem possível.

-Opa, compartilhem com a gente as idéias; Aishi e as demais garotas falaram se aproximando.

-Ahn! Alguém ta me chamando; Shura falou, levantando-se. –Ate depois; ele completou, saindo correndo.

-Acho que ele levou a sério aquele lance do outdoor; Margarida comentou, vendo as outras duas assentirem.

-Que outdoor? –Marin perguntou.

-Longa história; as três responderam, rindo.

-Se vocês estão dizendo; elas murmuraram, dando de ombros.

-Bom pessoal, mais uma crônica chega ao fim; Jéssy comentou.

-Infelizmente, mas fazer o que, já ta ficando tarde; Margarida completou, ao olhar no relógio de pulso.

Aos poucos algumas pessoas já deixavam o local. Despediram-se de todos, encaminhando-se para fora da Toca.

-Meninas, obrigada; Silvana falou, abraçando as duas.

-Imagina, o importante é que você tenha gostado; Jéssy respondeu.

-E que tenhamos mais um ano pela frente, cheio de inspirações e muita curtição; Margarida falou.

-Sem duvidas; as duas falaram.

-Bem, hora de ir pra casa? –Silvana comentou, não querendo que o dia chegasse ao fim, mas não tinha outro jeito.

-Ahn! Eu se fosse você não faria essa cara; Jéssy comentou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, vendo Margarida alargar o sorriso e junto com a outra ficwriter apontarem um ponto não muito distante de onde estavam, onde ficava o estacionamento.

Os cabelos levemente arrepiados moviam-se com o vento noturno. O sobretudo permanecia pendurado em um de seus braços, enquanto mantinha-se encostado em um carro. Olhando para o céu, completamente alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta, fitando com intensidade as estrelas.

-É melhor ir, se não pode perder a carona; Jessy falou, empurrando uma Silvana completamente petrificada para lá.

-Mas...; Ela balbuciou. Achara realmente que elas estavam brincando sobre o lance de levá-lo pra casa, mas pelo visto as coisas saíram ao contrario.

-Boa noite e juízo; Margarida e Jéssy falaram, enquanto seguiam o caminho contrario.

-...; Ela entreabriu os lábios como se fosse falar algo, porém as palavras não saíram, quando um embriagante cheiro amadeirado invadiu suas narinas de maneira devastadora. Deu um pulo ao sentir alguém colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Calma, sou eu; Shura falou, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Ahn! Shura; ela murmurou, engolindo em seco.

-Podemos ir? –ele perguntou, o mais casual possível.

-...; Ela assentiu, enquanto davam a volta no carro e ele gentilmente lhe abria a porta do mesmo.

-A noite é só uma criança; o cavaleiro sussurrou-lhe de maneira provocante ao pé do ouvido, antes de deixá-la entrar, para fechar a porta em seguida.

-"E nós também"; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se com o próprio pensamento.

* * *

**Bom pessoal**

**Mais uma crônica chega ao fim, eu sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi uma das crônicas que mais gostei de escrever. Eu sei, Margarida e Saory-san estão dando pulinhos agora, por culpa dessas duas estou traindo meus princípios e deixando o Saga de lado pra me 'dedicar' mais o Shu. Vê se pode, mas o que eu posso fazer, não tem como não ter uma quedinha por um cara desses, mas vamos parar por aqui, se não é bem capaz de passar a noite falando sobre isso.**

**Well, chegou a hora que eu menos gosto, a de me despedir. Mas tem de ser assim. Antes de ir, agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam essa fic desde o começo e ainda perderam um pouco do seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo pessoal**

**Até a próxima crônica 'Perfume de Jasmim' **

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


End file.
